forget nothing
by bluezirconrose
Summary: they were childhood bff but he went away for some time and she met an accident... what will happen to them? SS read & review
1. Chapter 1

…---Chapter 1---…

Birds are cheerfully chirping here and there, flowers begin to bloom; morning dews are dropping off the leaves ad the cherry blossoms are sailing in midair. Everything seems wonderful for a morning start except for a brunette girl who is peacefully sleepi-

"_SAKURA…"_ A devil-like voice said.

"HOOEEE! Cold!" The lying brunette swiftly stood up as she shivered from the cold she felt. She saw a man beside her holding a jag of water, which is now empty. Her eyes were burning in anger as she saw her brother's smirking face. "Touya! What's with you?! I was having a great dream then you go pouring me cold water? As in _veerrrry COLD _water?!!" Sakura was going non-stop with her morning sermons.

While her brother keeps on miming her like a small child. "Hey Kaijuu!" Sakura turned to glare at her brother to find a clock that says 7:43.

"HOOOEEE! I'm going to be late again!" She started to move here and there hysterically, as if it's the end of the world.

'As expected…' Touya didn't take off his smirking face and inside he's laughing his wits off but decided to hold it off for the mean time. He went out of the room, going to their dining area to eat his breakfast and start thinking what he'll do next to his beloved imouto.

It didn't take long before Sakura ran out from her room going to the dining area to get a slice of bread and greet her father. "Ohayou otou-san!" Sakura went beside her father then tiptoed to kiss im on the cheeks.

"Good morning too Sakura." Fujitaka Kinomoto- a college professor and an archaeologist, father and mother figure of Sakura and Touya Kinomoto- doesn't get tired of smiling at everyone, especially his daughter.

"I'm going now! See you later dad!" Sakura was about to put o her roller blades when…

"Hey Kaijuu! How heavy are you? Your steps are making loud noises, you know." That…is Touya. I know that he doesn't need to be reintroduced to you.

"Oh wait. I forgot something" Sakura said sweetly. She went to her brother who was now drinking his HOT coffee then screams of pain could be heard. "That's for calling me a monster and insulting me for being heavy!" She skipped her way to their front door in a more cheerful attitude because she knew she won this time and the fact that the coffee he was drinking spilled on his sore left foot.

Sakura is now a third year high school student and is 15-yr-old.

Sakura went to her school as fast as she could. She was glad that the first bell hadn't rang yet when she arrived at their school. She went to her locker to get the things she needed. Then put on her school shoes and started to run when she bumped into something…or someone.

"Ouch!" Sakura fell on her butt making her cry in pain a bit.

"I'm so sorry miss." Sakura raised her head to find a guy standing in front of her, handing a hand for her. "I wasn't looking whe- Sakura?" The guy seemed shock and too happy to see the brunette but she was confused at this.


	2. Chapter 2

…---Chapter II---…

A certain chocolate-haired boy woke up a bit early for school. He got up and went to the bathroom to wash his face. After washing up, he went into a room, which is supposed to be his training area.

He started to warm up his body and started to have a spar with Wei, his trainer in martial arts and at the same time his trusty buttler.

"I think that's enough for this morning, young master. I'm sure that you're excited to meet someone." Wei gave him a smile while handing the lad a towel.

"What does that smile mean, Wei?" The lad was a bit irritated and more curious.

"Young master, Syaoran, my smile is the same as usual. What made you think that I am having a specific meaning?" Syaoran treats Wei like a second father. He lost his father when he was young but Wei was there to serve his young master, in everyway he needs him. And this time, he's with Syaoran at Tomoeda to accompany his young master in finding someone he missed so much.

"Well then, I should head back now. Thanks again Wei." Syaoran smiled before leaving.

"Your meal will be ready in time." Wei reminded.

'I sure hope everything's gonna be alright today.' Syaoran walked back inside his bathroom to take a bath, brush his teeth and wore his uniform before going to the dining area to eat.

After eating his breakfast, he bade good day to his companion and headed to his new school, riding his car.

As he arrived his new school, he spotted many eyes focused on him but those eyes turned back in fear because he sent them his famous death glares. He made his way into his locker, seeing that everyone starts to pile inside their respective classrooms.

He got the piece of paper the guidance councilor gave him on the day he signed in for this school. 'Room 23' He started his hunt when suddenly…

Thump!

"Ouch!" He heard a girl wince in pain as he got up and handed his hand to help her.

"I'm so sorry miss. I wasn't looking whe-" The girl raised her head as he heard someone speak. Syaoran was surprised to see a brunette girl with emerald green eyes, the same as the one the girl he was hoping to see all these years. "Sakura?"

Sakura seems surprised too but she accepted Syaoran's help. "Uhmm…thank you for the help…b-but…d-do I know you by any chance?" Syaoran felt his heart being hit by an arrow. "You seem to know my name and…well, I think this is the first time I met you."

Syaoran felt his heart break into pieces like a piece of sensitive glass that fell into the ground. 'What the-? She doesn't remember me. She doesn't even recognize me! She promised me that she'd never forget me! But what's happening now?!"

Sakura was thinking that the guy in front of her was like having a hard time processing what she said. "Uhmm…are yo-" She was cut off.

"Don't speak to me!" Sakura was stunned on the way he acted all of a sudden. Syaoran was now getting furious.

"Woah, wait there. What did I do?" Sakura spoke.

"Just go away!" His voice was competing to the ring of the bell.

"You don't need to be harsh!" Sakura was irritated of his actions and started to run not because she was afraid but because she would be late anytime now. 'That guy is so dumb! First, he goes nice then goes crazy mad at someone he doesn't know! Thanks to him, I'm going to be late! How did he know my name anyway?'

Sakura came into her room, panting. "Sakura-chan! It's a perfect timing! Sensei isn't still here yet." A raven-haired girl ran to her, giving her a tight hug.

"Tomoyo, you can let go now!" The girl did let go of her. "So how was your weekend?" Before Sakura could answer, their teacher came and ordered them to sit.

"Ohayou Mitsuki-sensei!" Everyone greeted.

"Good morning too." Their teacher smiled while scanning the room, spotting Sakura. "Well, I guess Kinomoto-san isn't late today." Sakura smiled sheepishly while almost everybody laughed. "So much for nonsense. I have news for you. You'll be having a new classmate and I hope you'll welcome him warmly."

Sakura is always excited and energetic to meet every new student that comes in his or her class. She's the one who greets them warmly.

…---Syaoran's POV---…

I stood there, furious of what she said. She said she doesn't know me, for goddamn's sake! She just broke a promise! A promise I kept, cherished, and waited patiently! I just watch her run out of my sight. I don't know if I'll stay here longer, knowing that the girl I waited doesn't need me anymore!

I guess since I'm here, I should go to my class. At last! I found my damn classroom! And it' a good thing a teacher came to me and asked if I was the new student in his class and I said, "yes" flatly.

"Wait here." The teacher came inside the room and closed it. I heard the teacher spoke something and heard some laughs.

'They mustn't laugh about me or else…' The door opened in front of me and the teacher said that I could come inside now.

As I entered the room, I spotted the brunette girl at the far end of the room, her smile fading as she realized it was me.

All the girls except the brunette and that raven-haired girl beside her were giggling and drooling over me while the boys glared. All of them received my deathly glare.

"You could introduce yourself now." I heard the sensei said.

I nodded, "Syaoran Li." That's all I said, not taking off my eyes from the brunette girl at the back of the class.


	3. Chapter 3

…---Chapter III---…

All the girls except Sakura and Tomoyo were giggling and drooling over the new guy while the boys glared. All of them received deathly glares from him.

"You could introduce yourself now." He heard the sensei said.

I nodded, "Syaoran Li." That's all he said, not taking off his eyes from Sakura, giving her shivers.

Tomoyo was surprised to hear his name.

"You can take the seat behind Kinomoto Sakura." The teacher said. "Raise your hand Kinomoto-san." And so she did what she was told to. "And yeah, Kinomoto, could you show him around school? Thank you." She just gave her sensei a half smile before he turned his face onto the chalkboard.

Tomoyo was now looking back and forth into Syaoran and Sakura's direction as if there was a problem that between the two, there is actually.

While on his way to his seat, Syaoran was still glaring at a certain brunette who was raising her hand up in the air while sinking into her chair. But on his way, a girl wearing a 'micro mini skirt,' and a tube top that reached the top of her belly button stood up and slipped a piece of paper onto his pant pockets and at the same time, whispering her name "Momoko Sinchi"

'Oh my! First day and I got a whore stuck on my butt!' Syaoran just glared back at her before presuming what he was doing.

It sure took a long time before he reached his seat, that's what Sakura thought.

She could feel his eyes piercing through her but she doesn't know why.

Tomoyo is glancing at the two's direction once in a while. She wanted to have an eye contact with Li but she couldn't pass through the glare he sends to Sakura.

For the whole period, Syaoran keeps on glaring at Sakura's back while Sakura on the other hand was bothered at this.

'Why is he glaring at me? Was it because of what happened before? But I swear I don't remember doing harm to him.' She was still uncomfortable as she arranges her things.

Tomoyo on the other hand wants to have a conversation with Li but fails.

"Li!" Syaoran turned his head to see a girl with raven hair and amethyst eyes, waving at him. He saw her approach him, "I want to talk to you abou-" Tomoyo was cut off.

Momoko, the bitch/whore/slut of the school came ito Syaoran's side and hooked her arm into his strong arms, purring. "Don't talk to those bitch, Syao-kun. Especially that Kinomoto girl. She's a slut."

But before Tomoyo could back fire, "Don't waste your time Moyo." And she saw Sakura pulling her outside of the room into the cafeteria.

Syaoran was really pissed off. He realized that Momoko is still hanging on his arm. "What do you think are you doing?" She immediately let go of him as she received another glare from him.

"What do you mean?" Momoko asked acting all innocent. "Everybody loves me, don't you?" She was sure an expert when it comes to flirting. Her forefinger was running on Syaoran's masculine chest.

"Don't you dare touch me!" He was in rage now.

"Okay, if that's what you like. If you need me or anything, just call me." She gave him a wink before turning back. "Oh yeah. Don't come near Kinomoto. She's a slut. She jumps from one guy to another everyday. I think _you_ are her next victim, be careful."

'So, is that it who she has become.'


End file.
